


Pop Tarts in the Park

by Glowstick_ofdestiny



Category: The Avengers, Thor - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Children, Cute Kids, Gen, Poptarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 14:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3695582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glowstick_ofdestiny/pseuds/Glowstick_ofdestiny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a beautiful summers day and everyone is playing at the park.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pop Tarts in the Park

**Author's Note:**

> A one shot I thought have written because the sunny weather inspired me. Don't own anything! Enjoy !!!!

The day was hot, and her two sons were getting restless. Running around the throne room and sneaking in and out of the kitchen to take cakes and pastries; only to be chased away by a very angry kitchen maid. So Frigga decided to take them to the park; her eldest son Thor begged and pleaded until she finally agreed to bring Sif along as well, as it seemed doubtful that Loki was going to play.

The park, when they arrived, was compleatly empty. Loki was reluctant to leave his mothers side. Thor and Sif were more than eager to start a game, but quickly grew tired of each other and the game was just not fun anymore. Thankfully someone new was entering the park.  
A little girl, with long brown hair and a T-shirt with a smiley sunshine on it, came bounding into the park.

"Jane!" Thor called dropping Mjolnir on the ground before racing over.

"Hi Four!" She called. Thor knew Jane wouldn't want to play War, instead she sat on the grass and fiddled about with wires and buttons and what looked like a toaster.

"Lady Pepper!" Thor and Sif called as they saw her open the gate. She waved and a gaggle of children came rushing in before her. Tony was first, sporting a Black Sabbath T-shirt and clutching tightly what looked like an IPad with Jarvis scribbled across the back.

Natasha and Clint were next. Barton had his little sheath of arrows strapped to his back and his red tinted shades blocking the summer sun from his eyes. The pair immediately raced to the climbing frame. As they hung from the bars Natasha pulled out her new Nerf gun from the holster, holding it out and looking at it carefully.

Thor suggested that everyone should play War. Steve decided to join in with Sif, Thor and Tony; all four of them started running around. Sif and Tony wielding sticks, Thor wielding Mjolnir and Steve his shield.

All who was left was little Bruce Banner who refused to let go of Pepper's hand. Not wanting the other guy to spoil everyone else's fun. His eyes landed on Jane and his grip loosened on Pepper's hand. He walked over, making sure he avoided Loki on the way. Not wanting to replay the incident that happened last time everyone was at Stark Tower; an incident that led to Loki loosing a tooth and the other guy being sent to time out.

"Is that a toaster?" Banner asked Jane when he got close enough, he pushed his ill-fitting glasses up his nose and sat on the grass next to her. More interested in the science than in Jane.

"It's a phase meter, not a toaster." Jane said before going into a long winded explanation about exactly why it wasn't a toaster.

Frigga and Pepper sat on the park bench and spoke to one another and after about an hour Pepper called everyone around and handed out juice boxes and Pop Tarts. Even Loki joined the circle that formed, nibbling away at the sweet treat he had been given.

Finally when the juice boxes had been drained and the Pop Tarts devoured. Pepper and The Avengers headed back to Stark Tower and Frigga and her sons, along with Sif and Jane, headed back to Asgard. Everyone in need of a good nap.


End file.
